


5D's Month

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 5ds month 2018, F/F, M/M, black rose forest au, family issues and family dysfunction mentions in chapter 14, fem!Divine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: a collection of fics from the prompts on tumblr.





	1. Planetary Wandering Star

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 // yusei

The belt of Orion shone down at Yusei as he sat in the cool, autumn air. The chill occasionally hit him, and he shuddered, wrapping the blanket he brought with him closer. The man had always loved physics, something that was potentially his only link left with his father. And now, he was truly following in his ancestral footsteps. A light sigh escaped his lips, forming a cloud just in front of his face.  
Glancing up at the glittering moon, the man felt as though someone was there with him.  
“Hmm?” He muttered, cocking his head, a little confused by the presence that he swore was there.   
He stayed sat up on the grassy hill, shivering from a mixture of cold and discomfort – he believed in most things, but ghosts were outside of what he could accept. That skepticism only faded when he could have sworn he felt a reassuring hand upon his shoulder, rubbing lightly against the soft fabric. In that moment, it seemed as though a masculine voice spoke quietly in his ear.  
“I’m proud of you.”  
A gasp escaped his lips, and he finally turned his head, expecting to see someone there.  
But he was alone. That’s when the tears started.


	2. Synchro Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 3 of 5ds month

The large dragon spat the ivy leaf out, puffing hot air from her nostrils in disscontempt. A cry from her owner, startled by the plant lying on the floor, half-chewed and slobbery.   
“Really?” Aki raised a brow with frustration, having forgotten that Black Rose could cope with poisonous plants; she just hated the taste.  
Another puff of air, followed by a happy sounding noise from the dragon, as she lowered her head for pat on her dark head. Despite a roll of the eyes, her mistress complied.  
“You’re a pain in the ass.”  
She just purred in response.


	3. Black Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 5 of 5ds month

The balcony attached to her small flat was where Aki allowed herself to exercise her adoration of plants. It was her haven, her makeshift garden. Standing in the early morning sun, baby pink sundress flowing slightly in the cool breeze, she smiled softly, distracted by the sound of birds singing quietly. For a moment, she was lost in her own head, thinking of fluffy clouds and blossom petals, until she recalled what she had come out for. The watering can was full; she had filled it by the kitchen sink just before opening the doors wide. Her summer flowers were blooming well, it seemed, red patio roses sparkling with morning dew. It made her proud to see. Outside of her job as a children’s doctor, there were few things that made her feel as happy as growing flowers; she even had miniature succulents on her living room windowsill. She could have stayed there all day after giving each plant the adequate amount of water, but the sun rising slowly above the horizon reminded her of her duties: a warm cup of coffee and some toast; a quick shower; the drive to work. She just hoped the young girl in the ward with flowers in her hair was feeling better.


	4. Yu-Gi-Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 7 of ygo5dsmonth

As he opened the small café’s door, a certain brunette’s gaze and soft smirk made his cheeks flush a soft pink, and he grumbled a little to himself. The spiky-haired man beside Yusei raised his brow, seeming amused by the fluster.  
“You don’t think he’s trying to flirt with you on the job, do you?” Yami ensured that his voice fell in quiet whispers, but even then, the taller male attempted to shush him.  
“Wh— No. Obviously not. Don’t be silly,” His reply was rushed, and the closer the pair got to the counter, the more the mechanic’s heart began it’s familiar rapid rhythm.  
Walking to the register, they were met by Judai, eager to serve the pair.  
“Hi! What can we get for you today?” The customer service tone was obvious, though the boss was directly behind the counter, so there was no way to be more playful in the situation.  
“Two large cappuccinos, please?” Blue eyes flicked from the man before them, to Yami, who nodded, then pointed at a cake. “And two slices of victoria sponge.” It didn’t hurt to give one of his closest friends what they wanted.  
“Got it!” He sang, completing the transaction as quickly as he could. “You want a receipt?”  
“Yes, please.”  
The top of the paper had a phone number scribbled onto it, followed by ‘call me sometime, star x’. He stared up at Judai, mouth agape in shock. All he received was a wink, and the poor man’s face turned a bright red.  
“I will,” He whispered, before rushing off to collect their drinks.


	5. Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 9 of 5ds month

“Papa Crow!!” The short ginger shouted from the makeshift kitchen table. His eyes were sparkling, full of childhood wonder and an adoration for the man who acted as his father. Satellite was notoriously full of people without proper carers; Crow was determined to help with that.  
“Hey, lil’ one. What you been doing?” He made his way over to the large cardboard box; it was stuffed full of planks to make it more sturdy to use for eating and drawing.  
Crow placed a couple of small items onto their table: a box of crayons; a confiscated deck; bread that he had pinched. Despite the danger he kept putting himself in to get these things, the boy would never allow little Riley to starve or be creatively stifled.  
“Drawing,” the young boy replied as he stared at the ripped paper before him. On it, a simple design. Two gingers, one short and long-haired and one taller with spiky hair.  
“It looks amazing, kiddo! You better keep this up,” He grinned.


	6. Free Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 10 of 5ds month, free day 1

Wrapping a silk dressing gown around her slender frame, Aki slowly stepped down the stairs, bare feet against the cool wooden flooring. A soft shiver, as she made her way into the kitchen, watching her wife rush around the room. A quiet meow told her exactly who was bugging her. Not their child, who was sat eating porridge and colouring at the table, but the small cat. She laughed at that point, and moved out of the doorway to make her way over to Divine. The animal meowed up at her, and Sly shouted a greeting through a mouthful of food.  
“Morning, you should’ve woken me sooner,” She mumbled as she wrapped her arms tight around her wife’s body.  
“You looked too sweet, besides, he’s behaving for me today.”  
The boy protested, until Aki had come to sit beside him, holding two plates of eggs on toast. After a moment of her bickering with the cat while attempting to feed it, Divine was able to join them, settling down to enjoy their usual breakfast routine.


	7. Fluffy Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 11 of 5ds month

The sound of the rain hitting harshly against the apartment’s windowpanes reminded Aki of why she felt so cold. It wasn’t often that both her and Divine failed to check the weather, but luck would bring abrupt heavy rain. They had been caught in it too, and the elder woman’s apartment was the only logical place to go. Aki’s place was too far, and nowhere else would feel right.  
Her hair had been wrapped up in a towel, and her slim frame was covered by a sweatshirt. It looked like a dress on her short figure, especially considering Divine’s height.  
“You look cute in that, baby.” The redhead beside her’s voice spoke softly, as an arm wrapped around to pull her flush against the warmer woman, who had changed into pyjamas, and also kept her hair in a towel.  
“Do I...?” She mumbled in return, quick to cuddle against her, as a light shiver escaped her lips. Previous oppressive heat meant that the windows in the living area were always open; the cool air was refreshing.   
“Course, you suit wearing my stuff,” She placed a finger on Aki’s jaw to slowly make her meet her gaze, before stealing a small kiss.  
The grumble that Aki responded with appeared to make her laugh.   
“What, babe? I wanted a kiss.”  
“Least warn me so I can give one back...” She pouted, only seeming to ‘cheer up’ when another, gentle kiss was placed on her pink lips. This time they lingered for a second.  
“That better?” Divine’s voice fell in a whisper, and the nod in response, followed with a nuzzle against her shoulder, was enough to tell her that the younger redhead was happy.   
“Love you, Divine.”  
Her grip tightened, as Aki relaxed against her body. “Love you too, Aki.”


	8. Ship It All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 13 of 5ds month

This wasn’t what Aki expected when she opened the office door, but it made her smile nonetheless. There, at the desk, was Divine, fast asleep with her head on the desk, arms used as a makeshift pillow. It can’t have been comfortable for the woman, and the short redhead knew that. Though, Divine was difficult; she wouldn’t go back to sleep easily.  
After a moment of debating, she decided that she had to do something for her. A fluffed blanket that sat on the office’s small couch would have to do the trick. Quietly approaching her girlfriend, she stopped just beside her, wrapping the soft, white fabric around her shoulders. If nothing else, the taller redhead would be warm.  
Though, she stirred a little at the movement. Hazel eyes blinking as her head lifted to gaze at Aki through the haze of tire, she groaned.   
“Come on, Divine...” The woman talked quietly, reaching a hand out to softly stroke silky locks. “Let’s take you up to bed, shall we?”   
The light grumble was the best response that Aki would get, before arms wrapped tight around her frame, face buried in her chest.  
“I need to finish...” She was paused by a yawn, “What I’m doing.”  
A soft sigh. “Fine. But you’re coming to bed as soon as you’re finished.”  
The grip didn’t loosen around her. Instead, Divine quietly replied, “Stay with me?”  
“Course, darling.”


	9. Another Universe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 15!

The woodland was never silent. There was always the quiet sounds of birds chirping to one another, and the soft hums that escaped the redhead’s lips as she traversed the dewy grass, bare feet against the cool ground. Aki had become one with nature now, after her village ran her out. Witches were a frightening prospect for anyone.

Apart from Divine. She seemed self-assured that the woman wouldn’t snap at her for her coming close. She brought fresh fruit from the farmers market every morning, and allowed a lonely girl to cuddle close and feel as though someone was there. The taller woman cared about her, and that was all that mattered in that moment.

White flowing dress, and flowers braided into her burgundy locks, she waited behind a tree, right by the forest’s entrance. It had become her favourite part of the day, and when Divine didn’t show, she worried. Soon, the skies above darkened. Time went on, and eventually, there she was! Aki’s saviour. Except she wasn’t just there to visit.

She was a witch too. Or at least... That’s what she told everyone. It never occurred to Aki that she would go to such extremes. And she felt her eyes well with tears in response.   
“But... You love your little cottage,” she mumbled in between sniffles. For someone who slowly gained notoriety for being feared, she was a sensitive soul.  
“It’s alright,” Divine’s voice fell in soothing tones, even though they both knew that the woman was a bit shaken up.   
“You can stay in my little cottage... I-I’ll look after you.”  
She held the other tight in her arms, and the folklore surrounding two young witches, lost in the dark forest and madly in love, began to spread in their old home.


	10. Antagonists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 16

The room was quiet, save for the tapping of keys and clicks of a mouse. He let out a tired sigh, eyes beginning to sting from staring at a dulled computer screen for hours at a time. It was what he had to do, and he knew that; nobody else could be trusted to sort through files. Nobody else knew the true content of them, what he had been achieving through tests behind closed doors.

It was harsh, perhaps, to lie to those under his care. To be using them for his own purposes. And occasionally, a voice somewhere in the back of his mind reminded him of that. He hadn’t intended for things to go this way, after all; the plan began genuine at first, a want to protect other psychic duelists from a society that shunned and shamed them. His past had been enough to feel a need to save them from that.

It didn’t really work out, mind. What began as something to help the weak led him to become exactly what he had despised for so long. Someone who used people, kicking them out into the cold and wet when they weren’t of use to him anymore. God, it would have made his younger self sick, to see him sat here, looking through test results to see who he could keep around, who was worthless, who didn’t deserve a safe place to lay their head.

But he couldn’t — no, he wouldn’t — allow himself to take the blame for it. No, society created the monster. And when he realised there were tears dampening his tanned cheeks, instead of allowing himself to feel the emotions buried deep under the surface, he hissed out a profanity against those around him, and focused his attention on his next course of action.


	11. Like A Fairytale...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 18

“There once was a girl called Ruka…” The soothing voice spoke, as the young girl lay back on the bed, eyes closed as her imagination took over.

Sitting in a clearing, the large lion was by the princess’ side, her small hand stroking through the tuft of fur around his head.  
“Are you comfortable, Regulus?” Her voice like silk, as she blinked down at the creature. A simple nod in return.  
“Yes, milady.” The armoured lion responded, gaze focused on the world around them – he had to keep her safe, for Ancient Fairy Dragon.  
She shifted on the grass to be able to lean against the fluff of his fur. She was tired, having walked around the palace gardens for most of the day. With a light yawn, she felt herself dozing off in the afternoon sun.

“And the princess ––” Aki’s voice trailed off as she glanced down, noticing that the girl was already fast asleep, clutching at her lion teddy, affectionately named Regulus.


	12. Free Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 20

It was freezing. That much, Aki knew. The cold air bit at the tip of her nose and fingers; she stepped closer to Divine for warmth. The woman who wore heels regardless of the weather, and wouldn’t be seen dead without her trusty trench coat.

The redhead was stupid in comparison.

Thick, woolen tights, a scarf to try and make a suede jacket feel more warming, a pair of converse on her feet. She was hardly fit for the sudden cold front, which she slowly grew more and more desperate to avoid. If that meant staying inside her room all day, huddled under blankets with an oversized sweatshirt upon her frail body, then so be it.

“Please can we go back inside soon, Divine…?” She whimpered, latching onto the other’s arm. She knew that the taller woman saw no issues with the weather. A nippy breeze wasn’t too much to handle.

“You should have dressed for the weather, Aki.” 

The matter-of-fact tone made her wince in response, retracting her arm. “I know… I just--”

A soft smile appeared on red lips, and she interlocked their arms once more. “Don’t worry about it, come on. Let’s go home, darling.”


	13. Power Tools for Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 22

The young boy wasn’t the most helpful, but he tried his hardest to be of some use to the man he looked up to: Yusei was like his idol. At the moment, the small boy was stood at his own little ‘tool station’. It had been handcrafted and painted just for him, and now his toys were all ordered to mimic a real workstation.  
“Are you ready to get to work?” The man knelt down to be on the floor, so the toddler was on his level.  
“Yes! Rua is ready to get to work,” He replied, blinking his large eyes up at him.   
The boy glanced around, as Yusei waited patiently for his orders; playtime meant that his ‘little brother’ would be in charge.  
“We need to chop the wood!”  
A soft chuckle, “Right, let’s get to it, Rua.”


	14. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Me and papa love you so much Aki. I hope you are looking after yourself.’ || for day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for family issues and family dysfunction  
> i havent written something this long in.,,, maybe ever? i'm proud of it

_‘Hi Aki. I hope you’re doing okay. Look after yourself during the stormy season. I know how much you love to walk in the rain, but you’ll get a cold if you aren’t careful! Mama x’_

A sigh escaped her lips as she read the text, staring deeply at each letter as though ingraining it into her mind. Similar messages came through each day, between 7 and 11a.m., typically as a reminder for Aki to take care. They were well intentioned, and the chat thread went on for days, messages only ever sent in grey, a read receipt the only thing present to prove she was even alive. At first, she did consider just deleting the texts before reading them, but surely her parents deserved something.

Placing the phone on the mahogany desk, she rose from the seat opposite Divine, pacing towards the office’s large windows. The world continued below whether she mentally prepared herself to respond later or not – Divine still typed emails briskly, the roads still bustled with traffic, the clouds still dumped rain over the city. All that would shift was her emotions, growing more and more frail as she considered the loss of everything she once had. Her leader was perfect in many ways, but that didn’t stop certain holes in her heart.

At least Divine was unconditionally there for her. One violent outburst never scared her away. She never labelled a fragile woman as a monster. She never noticeably winced when she entered a room, never once began to whisper harmful words once the door was closed once again. That must have been what drew her to the alluring figure in the first place, unable to keep her eyes off of her. She was a distraction from an ache in her chest at first, which soon became a reason for it to beat. Despite this, all of this trust and love that was placed in the woman she called her girlfriend, Aki would never allow herself to open up about the thoughts that fogged her mind whenever her phone buzzed. The woman was precious. The thought of admitting that she still wasn’t truly happy… Aki couldn’t do that to her.

So she usually made rather thorough attempts to hide this, especially the messages that she received. One little slip up might have changed everything, though. She mustn’t have placed it screen-side down for once, as it lit up again. She hadn’t expected a second message today. She never received more than the single well-wishes. Her heart must have stopped in her chest.  
 _‘Me and papa love you so much Aki. I hope you are looking after yourself.’_  
Divine, a naturally nosy woman, got a hold of the device before the redhead could even hope to, glancing over the screen and frowning softly. She hated anyone who turned their back on a member (especially one she was so emotionally tied to). That couldn’t stop the slight soft spot that she felt for a seemingly genuinely worried mother. Perhaps that was just because she was never afforded that luxury; being thrown out onto the streets at a young age didn’t give one a healthy dynamic with their parents.

“Does she text a lot?” Her voice was soft, holding a hint of confusion, staring up at her from her seat by the desk. The iPhone still in her hand, she added, “I’m guessing she does.”  
Despite wanting to, Aki couldn’t lie. “Yeah, she texts at least once a day.”  
“Do you answer her?”  
Guilt was clearly eating her alive. Her only response was a shake of the head, gaze focused upon her feet like a scolded child. “No, I… I never know what to say to her.” The chair turning to face her urged Aki to continue. “She always says she misses and loves me. Even offered to meet me for coffee once.”

Her mind traced steps back to that night, when she finally left the Academy and the life she was meant to live behind.  
 _‘I’m sorry. I love you, but I need to be with other psychics. I hope you understand.’_  
She hadn’t even said it in person. Aki tended to avoid that. She came out over a text too, but that wasn’t as horrible. At least they had a chance to discuss that in person afterwards, even if it was awkward. Leaving home, however, was different. She wouldn’t allow herself to debate it.

“Oh, Aki…” It was surprisingly sympathetic for the woman, but Divine had noticed a certain redness to her cheeks and puffiness to her eyes. She had learnt the tiny cues that proved her girlfriend was on the verge of tears. Arms opened to the younger woman, who found herself very quickly reduced to a blubbering mess, as she rushed into the other’s grip, face buried in satin.  
“I-I miss her.” She mumbled through whimpers and hiccups. Never once did she want her father. Perhaps that just came with a fractured relationship. But mama was always there for her, even when she was brandished a monster. God, she regretted that.  
“I know you do, sweetheart, I know.” It was hard to determine if suggesting anything was a good idea or not. To her, it hurt to see the girl so upset, but there was a distinct distrust that flowed through her veins.

Silence lingered for a few moments as Divine soothed the woman, kissing her forehead and rubbing up and down her back, whispering sweet nothings as though they could help.  
“I…”  
She was quickly shushed. “Text her back.”

That wasn’t what Aki expected. The glimmer in the other’s eyes told her that, perhaps, this was proof that there was a heart somewhere in there after all. What was once a moment of pure excitement soon became anxiety. She almost dropped her phone as she picked it up.  
“What do I say…?”  
“That you love her too, you miss her, and you’d like to meet up with her sometime to talk about everything.”  
That seemed logical enough to her, and she quickly went about typing a response:  
 _‘hi mama, i’m really sorry i haven’t answered you in so long i just didn’t ever know what to say to you y’know? i love you too, more than you’d even imagine. i miss you too and if you are ever free i’d really like you to meet my new girlfriend  
please come alone, i’m not ready to talk to papa quite yet i’m sure you understand. x’_  
The lack of good grammar was rather typical of her typing on her phone. She saw little point in formalities. They felt stiff and cold, leaving no room to show emotion.  
With a light hum, Divine nodded approvingly. It might not have been the best method of reconnecting, but she could see the way she shook nervously, her eyes dangerously close to watering again. “Hit send.”

An answer came sooner than either of them really expected.  
 _‘Oh Aki! I’d love to._  
Thank you, I know how hard it must have been.’  
Salty tears spilled down her cheeks once again, the redhead gasping desperately for air. She was prepared for resentment, despite all of the attempts to assure her that her mother still adored her.   
Divine’s brows furrowed in concern, and arms wrapped tight around her waist, pulling her flush against her. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it…?”


	15. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 26

The floral scent that clung to Aki’s clothes were relaxing to the blue haired woman, who found herself burying her face into the redhead’s dress. The younger of the two squeaked a little, the arms around her waist tightening as she was pulled back against the other’s frame.  
“Mikage…?” Her voice was quiet and she turned her head to try and see what the other was up to, as the others nose nuzzled against her shoulder.  
“Yeah, darling?” She mumbled the words as she lifted her head, cheeks flushed; she couldn’t admit that she was just distracted by her girlfriend’s perfume. What if that sounded creepy?   
Aki just giggled a little, shaking her head as she leant back against her. “What are you up to…?”  
“I’m just… I like your perfume. That’s all.”  
The redhead smiled. “Goodness, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Aki!”


	16. Gears and Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 27

A sudden squeak escaped Bruno’s lips, his grey eyes focused entirely on something outside of the window. Usually dull irises glistened with a new found excitement, a grin forming. While some might have gotten concerned, the rest of Team 5D’s were used to this now; any cute creature gained this level of a response from him. He appeared to have a loving for cats, which none of them really understood.

In this situation, he had seen two cats, one larger and grey and one small and white, cuddled together, tails wrapped around each others. He swore that it created a small heart shape right at the bottom. That was what the mechanic was amazed by.

“Look! They’re cuddling!” He called, pointing towards the two animals as he glanced back into the room. Yusei’s smile was his response; that was enough.


End file.
